Negima Creed
by DarkstalkerCreed
Summary: An assassin out for revenge on the brink of death. Until a young boy saved him. horrible with summaries i know.
1. Prologue

**Hey this is my first story also I don't own Negima or any references to Assassins creed but the characters is mine.**

On top of a building in Italy April,1597

There was a assassin standing at a height of 7'5, wearing a white and red Kevlar armor. His face was covered with the hood so you couldn't see his face except for the mouth. Then another person arrived right next to him.

"Are you ready Rafael?" the second person asked. "I am" Rafael answered. "Are the others ready?" He then added. "Yes, they are, remember your mission and do not fail".

Rafael then went over the mission in his mind. The other assassins and himself were to kill a corrupt official who they believe is killing their brothers.

Their plan was to enter the mansion through the chimney, kill the guards, then him. Their target: Adriano Rizzo. "Ok tell the others to get ready to invade the house, this man will die for the deaths of our brothers".

The second assassin left, leaving Rafael to think.'He will also feel the wrath of mine for killing my blood brother'. he thought.

He chuckled, thinking of ways to kill the bastard.

At a school in Japan April 5, 2010

There was a boy with orange reddish hair wearing a suit with a staff on his shoulders walking down the hallways. The boy was at a height of 4'2-4'3. Then a white ermine appeared on his shoulder. "Hey Negi i found this spell in a book at the library!" he exclaimed

" Oh, what is it Chamo?" Negi asked in a cheerful voice. Chamo then told Negi about the spell Void Calling. He explained to Negi that the spell would summon a strong hero on the brink of death. So Negi and Chamo went to Library Island to find the book. He then found it at one of the lower levels of the library. The title was "The summoning". "Hey, Chamo why are we trying to find this book again?" The boy teacher asked with a puzzled face. Chamo then answered "Well because a few weeks from now were gong to Kyoto, so I thought we woold need some protection also". His real reason: he was hopping that the summoning would bring a girl so he can take her panties.

"That does sound reasonable"."See, so aniki lets try it". Negi and Chamo then went to a clearing that was near the school. Negi followed the instructions on the book. He then started chanting the spell.

A couple minutes later he was almost done until a plight pillar of light emerge in front of him. When he finished chanting it, the pillar of light started to grow. Both of them then hid behind a tree, watching the pillar grow.

In a mansion 

Rafael knew it was over. His brothers either fled or died fighting. He was stabbed, captured and drag to the main entrance. He then saw his target: Adriano. "HAH, you failed assassin." He said nearing Rafael's face. "You thought you could kill me?" He then spat on Adriano face saying weakly " Bastard". Adriano then wiped his faced, then yelled in an uproar, "**YOU PIECE OF SHIT, YOU THINK YOU CAN SPIT AT ROYALTY!**"

He kicked him in the gut, causing him to cough up blood. Adriano then grabbed his long sword from his holster aiming at Rafael's heart.

"Any last words" he said before chuckling.

"I hope you die a bloody and painful death when you are punished" he said, smirking.

All of a sudden a dark vortex appeared under him causing the guards and Adriano to back up. The vortex started to pull him in. Finally it engulfed him until he was there no more.

Adriano then said in Italian "Merda". He started to Leave the area and head to his room saying to his guards to clean up the mess.

**Hoped u liked it! It was my first story. Also don't forget to leave reviews. it would be very helpful.**


	2. The Meeting

**Hey this is Darkstalker Creed again! Also don't forget to leave any reviews, it would be helpful. I don't own Negima or any references to Assasin's creed.**

At Mahora Academy's clearing.

Negi watched as the light grow and grow until it vanished. Replacing the area where the light was, was a man. Negi was about to say something to Chamo until he noticed he wasn't there. Negi sighed and

continued to stare at the unmoving body. Thoughts formed through his mind as he kept staring.' I wonder if he is dead?' Negi thought. Willing to figure out, he started to near the body.

He checked the body's pulse and his breathing. For a few seconds he didn't feel a pulse, which scared the young teacher. What felt for like almost an eternity, he picked up a good pulse and heard some steady

breathing. Negi sighed in relief, knowing that the man was still alive. "ANIKIII, I BROUGHT SOME HELP!". The boy turned around and saw Chamo with Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna. "Are you okay, Negi?" Konaka asked. "I'm fine really, but I am glad your are here". he said.

"I need some help carrying this man to the infirmary". Asuna then wacked Negi on the head."OW, what was that for?" He asked with tears in his eyes, rubbing his bruise. Asuka answered with a tone of anger in her voice,"Are you crazy Negi look at this guy!" She pointed at the unconscious man on the ground."This guy has weapons on him!". Negi looked at the man and then noticed his appearance. The man was 6'4 and had brown hair. He also had a scar under his left eye. He wore a white and red jacket that had a hood on it. He wore two old looking bracelets and in his holster was a sword.

"Still it would be bad if we left him like this" he stated. Then Asuna and Negi started to argue (but really it was Asuka yelling at Negi while he tried to defend himself).

Finally after a few minutes Asuka gave in and agreed to help. Negi then asked Konoka and Setsuna if they would help. Konoka agreed while Setsuna said "I'll do it if ojou-sama thinks if its a good idea"

All four of them dragged the man to the infirmary while Chamo sat on the mans gut, smoking.

At the infirmary

"Well he is okay". The doctor said, "but he needs to rest for about two days". "Ok, well we trust him in the your hands". Negi said with a band-aid on his head.

"Hey Negi lets get to class" called Asuna outside the infirmary. "Ok well Good-bye" he said, bowing his head then leaving the room.

The rest of the day was normal for the young teacher and the students.

Two days later…

_Rafaelll… _" What the.. Who's there?" He asked._ Protect the boyyy…_ "Protect who?" he yelled. _Your mission is to protect the boy at all costtt… _Rafael could identify that the voice

was male but he couldn't sense where the voice was. **"GOD DAMMIT WHO IS SCREWING WITH MY HEAD"** He said in an uproar.

Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of him. _There is no time to ask questions, the boy needs you…. Now go…._ Even though the assassin wanted to stay and try to get answers his gut told him to

go through the light. He was about to go through the door until something pop into his mind. " Wait how will I find him?" he asked. _The boy has a staff and orange reddish hair…_

With that answered he went through the light.

_I wish you great luck…._

In the **Infirmary**

This time Negi and his whole class was with him see if the man recovered. Many of the students were either interested with the man or his weapon he had.

"Hey Negi sensei why does he still have his bracelets on" Fuka asked. The reason she asked this was because the man wasn't wearing any clothing except for his underwear.

"The reason for that is…" Negi said, starting to explain.

_Flashback: Yesterday_

"When I try to take his bracelet off, his hand grabbed mine trying to twist it!" The doctor said as he was trying to comfort his hurt hand.

"The most surprising was that he was still out-cold." he added."Hmmm that is an interesting thing". Negi said.

_End of Flashback_

"I hope the doctor gets better" said Ku Fei who is interested to fight this man. "Well if this man tries to harm you Negi sensei, I'll get my best men to protect you" said Ayaka. "you are a pedo, Ayaka" Asuna said with a smirk.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PEDO YOU STUPID GIRL!" Ayaka yelled. "HEY AT LEAST I DON'T LIKE LITTLE BOYS!" Asuna countered. As those two were arguing loudly and everyone was watching, they heard another

voice interrupt them. "Hey, you two shut the hell up", it said. Everyone was startled at first until they looked at the only person who could have said that. They looked at the man who standing up, awake.

Almost everyone was in awe as they saw how tall he stood, except for Ayaka and Asuna.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" they said at the same time. "I said .." he said, annunciating his words.

They were about to attack him until Negi stood between them and the conscious man. "Please stop this instant!" he said "He just woke up, so please don't hurt him".

Both of the girls complied, Asuna in disappointment and Ayaka in happiness.

As Rafael was about to laugh he noticed that the boy had orange reddish hair and a staff. 'So this must be the boy..' he thought.

As Negi sighed in relief he turned around to face the tall man. He then asked "So what is your name?"

Rafael was about to say his real name until his mentors words went through his mind._ Don't tell anybody you just met your real name. Give them your fake one, Truth Miguel._

"Truth, Truth Miguel" he answered. "Well its nice to meet you, my name is Negi Springfield and these are my students". Negi said.

He started to name each of his students, one by one. Truth then said with a smile "Its nice to meet you all".

He did not know that, when he smiled, it made him infinitely more handsome. So, most of the girls had hearts on their eyes.

When Truth was surveying the place he noticed it did not look like Italy's buildings at all. He then spotted a mirror and saw what he looked like.

He then ran to the mirror, which surprised most of the girls, he looked at his appearance.

"WHY DO I LOOK LIKE I'VE BEEN TURNED BACK TO 15 YEARS OLD!" he shouted.

That surprised all of the people present in the room.'He seems to tall to be 15!' they all thought.

Thats when an idea went through Negi's mind. "How about the both of us go to the principals offce to ask?" Negi said.

Truth thought about it for a while then agreed to it. "Students how about you guys go back to class while Mr. Truth and I see the principal" he said

All of the students agreed and went back to class. While Negi and Truth left to go to the Deans office.

At the Deans office.

"So Negi, you brought here by the spell void calling and you have turned back to 15 years old because of this?" the Dean asked.

Both of them agreed to this, but Truth didn't know anything about magic. "So what is this about magic and wizards anyways?" he asked.

Then the Dean explained everything about magic and wizards and other magical beings, also explaining that he cant go back to the world he was from.

"Ok here is my last question: What is today?" "Todays April 5 2010" Negi answered.

Truth then cussed quietly so no one can hear him. 'I missed my chance to kill the bastard' he thought.

The Dean then noticed the crestfallen man shed one tear. Then went back to looking at the Dean.

Suddenly the old man had a perfect idea.

"well since you have no where to go, how about you join Mahora Academy"

This time both Truth and Negi stared in astonishment of what the Dean said.

"WHATTT?"

**Well that is the end of this chapter. I hope U enjoyed. Don't forget to leave a review. See ya next chapter!**


End file.
